


New America

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Corey comparte sus pensamientos sobre el nuevo orden mundial.





	New America

Corey miraba al río, sentada al borde del puente, preguntándose cuando se había todo al traste. Lo había dado todo por su país, los mejores años de su vida, su salud, su familia y su dinero, y a cambio solo había recibido traición.

Tras la toma de Hawaii, Rusia había volado San Francisco por los aires. Estados Unidos había perdido la guerra y se había rendido. Esos eran los hechos y, de momento, era consciente de que el resto de su linea de razonamiento a partir de aquí era especulación. 

Miami había sido una ciudad dominada por el crimen desde los años cuarenta, pero la gran mayoría del submundo lo habían llevado siempre las mafias sudamericanas y las patrias. Sin embago, en los últimos dos años, los rusos habían ganado bastante fuerza. Si la teoría de Corey era correcta, había una conexión entre estos dos hechos. 

Es obvio que tras una guerra el país vencedor impone sus condiciones al perdedor. Sin embargo los medios no se habían hecho eco de ninguna cubre Ruso-Americana, ergo los pactos debían ser secretos.

Si los pactos eran secretos, debían haber presionado en un punto tan sensible que si la población lo descubría habría problemas. De nuevo, pura elucubración, pero había seguido de cerca los cambios legislativos y, en especial los pactos internacionales, sugerían una política mucho más abierta a Europa Oriental. A partir de ahí, se había permitido al crimen organizado hacerse con el control de los bajos fondos de la costa Este.

Corey se puso en pie y volvió a su furgoneta, recordando sus motivos para luchar. No había sido una cuestión de dinero, había sido un deseo de proteger a su pais, y eso sería a toda costa. Esa noche, Corey y sus amigos volvían al frente, esta vez en su tierra natal.


End file.
